A camping we shall go
by conspiracy victim
Summary: When Yoh finds out Ren has never been camping he is struck with an idea. What if they all go camping for two weeks! Read to learn about the chaos the gang gets into.
1. Chemistry class

I wrote this after my friends and I went on a camping trip. The trip gave me an idea. What if Yoh and the rest of the gang went camping?

I don't own Shaman King.

Yoh sat in chemistry class anxiously watching the clock. His pencil tapping on the table matching the seconds' hand beat for beat.  
  
"Would you stop that!" Manta ordered trying to carefully measure out the acid they needed for the lab. "We still have twenty minutes left."  
  
Yoh sighed deeply with disappointment at the reminder of how much time was left. He began tapping his pencil again on the table, but quickly stopped when Manta shot him a look of death.  
  
"I'm sorry it's just that I've been waiting for this for months."  
  
"I know, but tapping your pencil on the table wont speed up time."  
  
"If it was a magic pencil it would," Yoh mumbled watching his short friend add the acid to the base solution. "So did we neutralize the acid?" Yoh asked not really caring.  
  
Manta tested the solution, "Yes we did, or should I say **I **did."  
  
"Ya good," Yoh mumbled back, his eyes were again glued to the clock. Shit only five minutes had passed. Two months Yoh had been waiting for the upcoming holiday. He and his friends had planned to go on a camping trip.

* * *

The whole thing started when Yoh had been speaking with Ren on the phone.  
  
"So what did Anna do to you when she found out you didn't clean the house?" Ren asked.  
  
"Well since it's pointless now to train me she decided to throw me out for three days." Yoh answered, shuddering a little remembering Anna's cold stare when she had found out.  
  
"Where are you staying then?"  
  
"Oh, she gave me the old tent to live in. It sorta smells like cat pee. Don't ask me how that happened, I mean we don't even have a cat. Unless it was that crazy old lady's cats down the street. Have I told you about her?" Yoh was answered with a long silence on the other line. "Hello Ren are you still there?"  
  
"Ya, so what about Anna and the tent." Ren hated how Yoh always got off subject.  
  
"Oh right. Well anyway this old lady is like 100 years old and has like 20 cats in that little house. She chases kids who play in front of her house. She's had it out for me ever since Horo and me shaved one of her cats. Man that was so funny."  
  
"SHUT UP ABOUT THE DAMN OLD LADY AND HER CATS, WHAT ABOUT YOU LIVING IN THE FRONT YARD!"  
  
Yoh was silent for a second, "Oh, I just have to live in the tent for a few days. It's not that bad. It's like camping. Instead of watching out for wild animals it's Anna I watch out for."  
  
"Camping?" Ren's voice sounded confused. "What exactly is camping?"  
  
Yoh gasped loudly on the other end of the phone, then whispered as if what he was saying was horrible, "You never have been camping?"  
  
"No...and why are you whispering?"  
  
"I'm taking you camping Tao Ren if it is the last thing I do!" Yoh yelled out over the phone causing Ren to hold the receiver away from his ear.  
  
"In a few months we have a holiday at school, we'll go then. I'll call you again to tell you what to bring." Yoh continued much quieter this time, but he sounded as if he was on the edge of giggling with joy.  
  
"Why not tell me now?" Ren asked.  
  
"I would but my time is running out on the phone, and I have no more money. Oh shit! Only a few seconds left. TalktoyoulaterRennexttimeicallyoui'lltellyoumoreaboutcampingandthecrazycatla dybye!"  
  
The next thing Ren heard what the click of the phone. And he was left confused and staring at the phone.

* * *

Yoh sat daydreaming about how much fun camping was going to be. He had spoken to others and they to wanted to come. The only problem was the only way he could go was if Anna came along. True this was not happy news, but it was only fair.  
  
Yoh glanced at the clock and almost swore when he saw ten minutes were still left. He looked down at his pencil. "Stupid non magical pencil."

Review if you want me to continue.


	2. Dirty skittles

I don't own Shaman King, the wizard of Oz theme song and the wonderful coloured candy called skittles.  
  
When the bell finally rang Yoh shot up so fast that he caused another student to jump and spill all their solution, which turned out to be acid. Yoh really didn't care that it burnt a hole in his pants, but ran to the lab sink when it started to burn his skin.  
  
"Finally school is done!" Yoh yelled out, as he and Manta walked down the hallway, (well Yoh was more like skipping, which earned him a few odd glances.)  
  
"Today has been a good day, so that is a sure sign that the rest of the trip will go well," Yoh said in a matter of fact sort of way.  
  
"You got acid spilt on you," Manta replied.  
  
Yoh just waved him off, "Minor detail, honestly who hasn't once in their life been burnt by acid?"  
  
Manta just shook his head; Yoh was in such a good mood that he didn't want to spoil it, telling him that most people who have been burnt by acid are the clumsy people in the world. (I know this because I'm clumsy and got acid on me, ouch it hurt)  
  
"Were off to go camping! The wonderful camping of Oz!" Yoh sang, swinging his school bag in the air, just grazing the heads on many other students.  
  
"The wonderful camping of Oz?" Manta asked.  
  
Yoh paused for a second from his singing and skipping, "I'd like to see you come up with a word that rhymes with Oz."  
  
Manta thought for a moment, "You got me on that one, but you better stop celebrating. If were late Anna wont let you go at all."  
  
The two-hurried back to Yoh's house, luckily Anna was not home yet and they could relax for a few minutes. Horo Horo was due to come over and minute now. The next morning they were going to take a bus to the airport to meet up with Ren. The airplane would take them to the small town just outside of the camping resort.  
  
Yoh sat on the couch intently reading over the pamphlet that he had of the camping resort when suddenly a loud banging was heard outside. Yoh ran to the door and saw Horo frantically banging on the door with his fists. Three large bags hanging around his body, and a frantic look on his face. Yoh opened the door, and almost got knocked over by a very out of breath Horo. Horo got up and slammed the door shut, leaning against it breathing heavily.  
  
"What the hell?" Yoh asked.  
  
Horo stood up; sucking in air like he had just ran a marathon. "I had to run from the taxi guy. I didn't have enough money to pay him. Made him stop two blocks away so I could loose him. I dropped some food while I was running, but I guess that is just another sacrifice that I must make."  
  
"A sacrifice for being cheap," Yoh laughed.  
  
Horo shook his head, "No, my friend, not cheap. The term I like to use is economically conscious. If you use big words like that it makes you seem like a businessman. That is my advice to you."  
  
"So other then running from and angry taxi driver, or transportation technician as you would call him, what took you?" Manta asked.  
  
"I had to take the F train, or how I like to refer to it now as the F'ing slow train. And to make matters worse while I was busy contemplating why they have the letter S on a skittle I spilled all of them on the floor of the train. Well I, like many others can't let such a treat go to waste. So I picked up as many as I could. But the first one I ate didn't really taste right. I think it was a pill, I'm not sure what sort of pill, but it was a pill." He dropped all of his bags on the ground and sighed deeply. "Once again I am suckered into believing in the ten second rule, and once again I am left with a foreign object in my stomach." Horo reached into his pocket and pulled out the bag of candy and placed it on the table.  
  
"I can't believe you ate them after they landed on the floor of the train," Manta said in disgust.

"And still have them," Yoh added.

"Duh! Of course I still have them, I might get hungry later on."   
  
A few minutes later Anna came home, "Do any of you know why there's and angry taxi driver parked outside the house ranting about some evil blue haired boy?"  
  
"NO!" They all said together.  
  
Anna just stared back at them, "Ok then." She walked into the kitchen. A few moments later she called from the kitchen. "Whoever's skittles these are I ate some."  
  
I know this wasn't the funniest chapter but this is all the boring stuff before they actually get to the camping resort. And also sorry for the slow update but I'm working fulltime now, and I just got of the nights shift so I was so tired, but now I'm on afternoons so I'm not as tired.


	3. The Airport part one

That morning everyone was running around gathering what they had forgotten to pack. Horo insisted on bringing the skittles from the day before but Yoh had thrown them in the garbage.  
  
"Hurry up Yoh! The bus is waiting!" Anna yelled out.  
  
"I'll be right there!" Yoh yelled back from inside the house. He turned to his short friend, "Are you sure you don't want to come with us, this is your last chance to change your mind."  
  
Manta just shook his head, "No, I'm not much of a camping guy. I think I lost my taste for it when I was little and was forced into a summer camp. I never want to make another pasta noodle craft project again in my whole life. And besides I have night classes that I still need to go to."  
  
"Alright then, here are the keys to the house," Yoh dug around in his pocket and pulled out a set of keys with about a million key chains on it. "Check on the house whenever you feel like it."  
  
Yoh waved to his friend as he ran to the waiting bus, he went to turn around to enter the bus but was met with a face full of glass from the door, SMACK! "Ow, my nose," Yoh moaned in pain.  
  
The bus driver who was busy reading the newspaper quickly opened the doors of the bus, "Oh, sorry kid."  
  
Yoh just waved him off tilting his head back to stop the bleeding. Manta waved to them as the bus drove off. Anna was sitting down already reading her book she bought for the trip. Yoh was waving frantically while still holding his one hand to his nose, while Horo was mooning him with his butt plastered on the window.  
  
"Look they have all sorts of things that we can do at this camping resort. Tennis, minigolf, boating and the list goes on." Yoh ran his finger down the list. "I don't know what to do first."  
  
Horo was leaning over the seat behind Yoh and Anna reading over Yoh's shoulder. "So what sort of car did you rent to get to this place?"  
  
"Only the best, a huge SUV with like a million horsepower."  
  
Anna looked at him over the top of her book, "Yoh, do you even know what horsepower is?"  
  
"Of course I do! What man doesn't? It has to do with the carburetor reacting with the fuel intake thingy, and then some other stuff and a word that starts with P I think---But all I care about is that it will go VROOM! really loud. And has air-conditioning."  
  
"Sweet!" Horo said giving Yoh a high five, but missed and hit Yoh's nose causing it to start bleeding again.  
  
Anna just shook her head and shoved Kleenex up Yoh's nose rather forcefully.  
  
The airport was crowded as usual; many gave them looks when they walked in with huge bags filled with camping supplies. Most were directed at Yoh, until he realized Kleenex was still hanging out of his nose.  
  
"Ah, I hate big crowds of people. Someone isn't wearing deodorant," Horo glances over at Yoh.  
  
"Hey I showered this morning!"  
  
"Just checking."  
  
"Now to find Ren, this place is so big I doubt it will be easy," Yoh looked around, but the question of Ren's whereabouts was soon answered when his voice rang out over the noise of the crowds.  
  
"What do you mean I can't take this on the plane with me?" Ren yelled out, getting red in the face.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I don't think the other passengers would feel very comfortable with you sitting on the plane with that 'thing'."  
  
Ren glared at the attendant, "That 'thing' is called a Kwan dao, and I don't make people uncomfortable!"  
  
"Leave it Ren, you wont need it." Yoh yelled out trying to break up the fight before airport security would arrest Ren. Yoh had completely forgotten that this was the first time Ren had ever traveled on a public airplane.  
  
Ren finally gave in and put his weapon in a locker. But kept muttering under his breath a few choice words.  
  
"Is that all your bringing Ren," Yoh asked looking down at a few bags. He picked one up, "This feels really light,"  
  
"Maybe you're getting stronger," Ren replied, his words dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Yoh smiled broadly, seeming very pleased with the comment, "Well, I am sleeping more."  
  
Ren lowered his head; sarcasm obviously was a foreign language to Yoh.  
  
"Damn it" Horo yelled out, "Our flight had been delayed." He pointed to the flight schedule.  
  
"Oh well we will just have to stay here for a while I'm sure the plane will be going in a few minutes," Yoh smiled sheepishly.  
  
4 HOURS LATER.  
  
"A few minutes my ass!" Ren yelled throwing a magazine at Yoh's head. "If they don't get that plane off the ground soon I'll fly it myself."  
  
"I don't care about the plane anymore, I just want something to eat!" Horo moaned rubbing his stomach.  
  
"They have a vending machine by the phones," Ren sighed.  
  
Horo ran over to them tripping on his chair. He pressed his face against the machine glass and hugged it. "Ah, were have you been all my life."  
  
He found some loose change and slid the money into the slot and pressed the button for a chocolate bar. He watched eagerly as the machine came to life and started to push the candy down, then suddenly it stopped. The bar was stuck.  
  
Horo's eyes went wide, "NO! NO! This can't be happening to me!" He started to hit the machine on the sides. Nothing happened. Then he resorted to shaking it. Again the stubborn chocolate wouldn't budge. After swearing at it for a few minutes he started to shake the devil machine harder, raising the one side off the ground.  
  
"Which finger would you say would be the most important, the index finger or the thumb?" Ren said looking at his hand.  
  
"Well, if you want to get technical, the thumb really isn't a finger," Yoh replied.  
  
Ren snorted loudly, "Well if it's not a finger what would you call it?"  
  
"A thumb."  
  
"That's it, a thumb? No it's a finger my friend."  
  
Anna sighed loudly behind her book, obviously annoyed by the ongoing stupid conversations, the two had been having. But before Yoh could answer, and before Anna could snap on Yoh for answering the stupid question, the now silent and very empty airport was filled with the yelling of a certain blue haired boy.  
  
When they ran to the source of the yelling they found Horo pinned under a vending machine.  
  
"Thank god you heard my cries for help."  
  
"How couldn't we?" Anna replied rolling her eyes.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to be killed by the thing I love the most. I have loved food for so many years, and then suddenly it turns on me, "Horo closed it eyes. "I'm feeling faint, I don't know how much time I have left."  
  
"Yoh, Ren go get help I'll wait here with Horo and make sure he's alright," Anna said coldly.  
  
"But we could lift it off of him no problem," Yoh said quietly, a little scared that he had questioned Anna's words.  
  
"I said to go get help," Anna snapped back, causing Yoh and Ren to nod quickly and run off, not daring to question her again.  
  
Anna smiled to herself; she bent down and looked at Horo who had a very shocked look on his face. "You want to make sure I'm alright?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I do. Now are you alright?"  
  
Horo just stared at her for a few seconds wondering if maybe the vending machine had hit him on the head harder then he thought. "Umm, yes."  
  
"Good," Anna replied quickly. She sat down on top of the overturned machine ignoring the moaning of Horo at the added weight placed on him.

I know what your thinking, When are they going to be camping. Don't worry they will be soon, but you have to remember half the fun of camping is getting to the place first.


	4. The Airport part two

The airline felt very bad about what happened and offered to upgrade Horo's plane ticket to first class but Anna insisted that stupidity doesn't deserve sympathy. So instead he was given a credit at the gift shop.

Horo dragged Ren along with him to the gift shop leaving Yoh sitting nervously next to Anna.

"What should I get?" Horo Horo asked looking through the postcards.

Ren sighed loudly, "I don't care its all crap anyway."

"Hey look they have magnets with names on them. I wonder if they have mine," He turned the display around to the H section. "Man they never have mine, look at these names Herald, Heratio who the hell would name their kid Heratio?"

"They never have mine either," Ren said looking at the cheaply made magnets along with Horo. "I don't see the point to these thing anyway it's like people need to put their name on the fridge so they remember it. _Honey I'm going to get the water out of the fridge. Oh what's this on here? Heratio oh that's right that's my name good thing I have this shitty magnet to remind me."_

Horo's face suddenly turned serious, "You know Ren not every one is as smart as you. Some of us need little reminders."

Ren turned red, desperately trying to hold in his anger, "Just pick something and lets get the hell out of here."

"Look there's one with Len on it. That must be your name in airport talk. I'll get it for you."

Ren just clenched his fists.

"From now on you shall be known as Len no wait! Lenny the great Lord that lives in England! And talks with a cheap British accent."

Ren looked over at the magnets and yelled out the first name that caught his eye. "Oh ya, well your name from now on with be Tray the Lord of...ass wipes!"

Horo just stood there for a moment, "Ok, at least my insult made sense. And Tray isn't a name stupid, it's something you put stuff on."

They continued looking over the cheap souvenirs until something else caught Horo's eye, "Look what I found the CD shower friend, guess you can never have too many friends in the shower."

Ren snorted, "Thing probably doesn't even work."

"It says it does right here," Horo spat back pointing to some small print, "And really what would a box gain by lying to a person?"

"Your money."

Horo gasped loudly, "My god your right. Well your not going to fool me you box shaped cardboard bastard. Go back to hell where you belong!"

After five fights later and many rude comments made to one another they came out of the gift shop with the Len magnet a stuff toy monkey with Velcro on its hands and four very ugly shirts.

For the next hour Yoh slept leaning on Anna's shoulder snoring loudly. Anna was sitting fists clenched resisting smacking Yoh across the face. Horo sat happily talking to his stuff toy money that he had just named Lenny, while Ren kept looking at his hands muttering under his breath something about a thumb being a finger.

The plane trip was uneventful except for when Horo thought a piece of the wing was about to fall off and yelled out **'WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!' **Causing a huge panic on the plane, resulting in ten kids screaming and crying, a man hyperventilating and a lady fainting. Turned out after all that that part of the wing was supposed to move so the pilot could steer.

"What is a three letter word for friend?" Horo asked looking down at his cross wordbook.

"I don't know, so stop bothering me." Ren closed his eyes again hoping the blue haired annoyance would leave him alone.

"Oh come on Ren, this trip is about man bonding."

Ren opened one eye and looked over at Horo, "And helping you with that stupid puzzle is suppose to make us bond?"

"Damn straight. So come on a three letter word for friend?"

Ren sighed deeply, "Try Ass."

Horo scribble the word down with his pencil, looked at it for a while then turned back to Ren, "Sorry doesn't work."

Ren lunged over a Horo and grabbed him by the shirt, "Of course is doesn't work. Ass isn't another name for a friend, but I think in my case it is!"

"Try pal," a voice calmly spoke from the seat over. Horo and Ren looked over to see Anna still casually reading.

Horo awkwardly reached down for his pencil while still being held in a death grip by Ren. He wrote down the word. "Hey it fits, thanks Anna. Now see that's what I mean by man bonding, working together towards a common (SMACK)..." Horo fell to the floor unconscious.

"Ren can you hand me my book back," Anna asked.


	5. The joys of car rentals

After the plane landed it was time to go to the car rental place to pick up the SUV that Yoh had rented online.

The place sounded very nice online but like everything else on the internet things aren't always how they seem. It took a good hour to find the place; it was hidden in-between two very large building. No sighs or anything were posted to indicate where it was located, but one sigh was posted outside the building. In large blue letters were "Why go elsewhere to be cheated. Come here first."

"What sort of shit hole did you rent from," Horo asked looking at the decrepit building.

"It's not a shit hole, on the internet it said that customer satisfaction is their top priority," Yoh replied cheerfully.

But unfortunately for once Horo was right, the place was a shit hole, and obviously customer satisfaction was booted back a few notches and replaced with getting peoples money giving them the wrong car and sending them on their way. The loaded SUV turned out to be truck that was older then all of them combined, and was so rusted that you had to look closely to find its original colour. Anna was very pissed but all they had were little cars that would never hold them plus their stuff.

"Boy this thing probably doesn't have much horse power," Yoh muttered as he started to load the camping gear into the back.

Horo snorted loudly, "Horse power! What ever horses ran this thing died a long time ago, that's probably why it has that funky smell."

"Actually that smell is from the squirrel that got caught in the belt a few years back, and we never really got everything cleaned out of it, so when you start it up you may smell something, but don't worry you wont be able to notice it after a while," Yoh and Horo stood there mouths wide open listening to what the sales person was saying.

"You know the burning squirrel bits sorta smell like hotdogs," Horo said as they sped down the road.

"That nasty," Ren said leaning his head against the window looking very disgusted.

Yoh took in a deep breath, "You know it sorta does, why did you say that Horo now I'm hungry."

The group was in luck a rest area was only a few miles ahead. After they each got something to eat they had to wait for Anna who had to go to the bathroom.

"I'm bored let's play a game," Horo wined.

"What is there to play in a truck," Ren hissed.

Horo shrugged his shoulders in response. He looked down at the seat that was covered in a variety of stains and an idea hit him.

"Lets play _name that stain_."

Yoh and Ren looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What? There's nothing else to do."

"Fine," Ren sighed.

"Our first contestant is Yoh," Horo yelled out in a corny game show hosts voice. He pretended to take out some notes and started to read off the invisible paper. "Here it says he enjoys playing with tape in interesting ways, and stealing shopping carts from the mall to sell back to them at unreasonably high prices. So Yoh would you say Wal-Mart carts are top of the line?"

"Um… yes I guess they are like the BMW's of the cart world."

Ren shook his head regretting what he had gotten himself into.

"And our second contestant on _name that stain_ is Ren. Ren says his favorite hobbies include getting angry and glaring at people. Well would you look at that folks he's glaring at me right this moment. Now that's a man who is passionate about his hobbies."

"Why are you pretending to be a game show host?" Ren asked

"Shut up Ren, this is my game show damn it, I'm the one asking the questions here."

In the end it was a heated game that lasted around two minutes, with Yoh coming out on top winning a hand full of Ren's chips for guessing a possible vomit stain on the roof.

Yoh had the window of the truck open enjoying the fresh air and also trying to escape the now awful smell of burning squirrel. He enjoyed being out in the wild, getting clean air in his lungs and just watching the scenery as they flew down the road.

"I still don't know how on earth I let you talk me into this," Ren growled as he drew patterns in the thick layer of dust that covered the dashboard.

"We are shaman's it's only natural for us to go and live in the grace and beauty of nature. We are part of nature and nature is apart of us. We must connect with nature, like Shamans did years ago," Yoh said.

Thud!

"When you said connect with nature did you mean connect a little furry animal with your front tire?" Horo replied, looking back at the now very flat animal that had ran out in front of the truck.

Anna looked over at Yoh, sending him death glares.

Yoh smiled nervously, "Oups."

Sorry for the long wait. And sorry to all the squirrel lovers out there. But trust me that sort of thing can happen, I know from experience.


	6. Remember when

"Man after two hours of driving every tree looks like the last," Horo wined, "Put some music on or something."

Yoh reached over and turned on the radio, but the only sound that left the dusty speakers was crackling and buzzing.

"Guess we won't be having any music, all I got are C.D's and this thing has a tape deck," Yoh sighed.

Ren reached in the seat cushion and dug around, as the other watched curiously at what he was doing (Even Yoh who should have been watching the road.) Ren managed to pull out whatever he was looking for. "Ah finally I found the thing that kept digging in my ass."

Horo quickly snatched the object out of Ren's hand, "Great it's a cassette tape we can listen to something now. Hope this thing works."

Horo crammed the cassette into the tape deck, every one waited patiently to see if it was going to work. After a few seconds music started to fill the truck.

"Like a virgin touched for the very first time. When your heart beats next to mine. Uh…Something, something, something. Like a virgin," Horo sang happily along with the tape while everyone else in the truck cringed.

"Why did it have to be a old Madonna tape? Why!" Yoh yelled.

"But I like Madonna," Horo replied.

"I know you do, Yoh and I had to listen to that all the way to Izumo and back," Ren groaned holding his fingers in his ears.

After traveling for hours and hours the gang decided to stop at a gas station to eat and refuel the truck.

"Horo could to fill us the truck with gas while I tie down some of the luggage that came loose?" Yoh asked.

"Sure thing captain," Horo replied saluting like a idiot. He looked over at the gas pump and scratched his head. "So many choices for gas, Diesel…he he."

Yoh looked over at him, "What's so funny?"

"Did you ever notice that Lysergs last name sorta sounds like Diesel."

"No."

"Well now you do. That's the reason why you have me around," Horo said smiling.

"To make stupid observation about things?"

Horo huffed loudly, "Stupid they may be, but at least I observe things. Not like you and all those animals you hit on the way here. Green Peace is going to be on your ass after this trip. "

"Hey that one bird flew out in front of me, plus I didn't know it was still splattered all over the grill when that bus load of junior campers passed us."

Horo just shook his head, "Oh well lets just join the others and get something to eat."

When they walked into the diner it smelled strangely of elastic bands and mould. The seats were ripped and made that annoying shhhh noise whenever you sat down, plus you had to remember not to touch the bottom of the table unless you wanted to get a piece of gum stuck to your fingers, or strange disease for that matter. The waitress was a skinny lady that had so much makeup on, that if she tripped and fell she would leave a skid mark.

Anna looked over the menu, "This place has the strangest names for things, like what is _Truckers choice special_?"

"Something that makes you fart," Yoh replied pouring sugar into his coffee. When he was finished Anna smacked him.

He rubbed his head wincing from the pain, "Ow what was that for."

"Hes right Anna, what else is someone going to do all alone in a truck for hours on end?" Horo said looking up from his kids menu that he was busy colouring on with crayons.

Anna rolled her eyes, "You guys are so immature. I'm going to ask the waitress that some of these things really are."

"Umm I love sugar," Yoh said pouring his fourth packet into his coffee.

"If you put that much sugar in your coffee you're going to get sick?" Ren said watching as Yoh put yet another packet into the cup.

"I bet you I can eat the whole stack on the table and not even feel queasy," Yoh replied crossing his arms in part challenging Ren.

Ren squinted his eyes, "Fine, do it then."

Yoh just sat there with his head resting on the table giggling to himself with a wide stupid grin on his face.

"What happened to Yoh?" Anna asked returning from talking to the waitress.

"He's on a sugar trip." Horo replied, holding in his laugher as best he could.

"How many packets did you let him eat?" She asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I can tell you he's one sugar pack away from getting diabetes," Ren said calmly.

"Wow this is funnier then when he ate that whole tube of novocaine, then tried to talk to people but they just kept giving him money because they thought he was some crazy bum that couldn't talk. Man he got like 10 bucks that day." Horo said.

"I don't think so, he has done funnier things," Ren replied.

**Flashback, July 17 2004 10:53pm, Asakura residence.**

"Hey Yoh put this peroxide in your hair before you go out shopping with Anna," Ren said throwing Yoh a bottle.

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Ok!"

Anna glared at Ren, "So you're the one that told time to bleach his hair!"

Ren cowered in his seat, "Uh…no."

"What about that other time," Horo said trying to change the subject for Ren's sake.

**Flashback, February 3 2003 3:16pm, Asakura residence.**

"I wonder if it's possible to toboggan off of your roof and live," Horo casually asked one winter's day.

"There's only one way to find out," Yoh replied.

**Ten minutes later…**

"Ah, F$k!"

THUD!

"Ow my brain hurts"


	7. Are we there yet?

When they finally arrived at the campground they were surprised to see huge cabins built into the hillsides, each looming over the next. And at the very edge of the lake was a hotel complete with swimming pool and miniature golf course.

The grandeur and elegance of the building slowly decreased the further they drove. Soon they were surrounded by thick forests and gravel roads. With the occasional outhouse lining the road.

The campsite was beautiful; trees loomed all around them like giants with the distant sound of the river that ran not to far away complementing the sounds of the birds.

"Ah finally something good happened to us!" Yoh exclaimed jumping out of the truck. "I mean look at this site. Isn't it beautiful? Have you seen this site?"

"Yes I'm standing in it!" Ren yelled.

"The great outdoors, a place where you can feel at peace," Yoh said ignoring Ren. He took in a deep breath them started to cough. "Oh my god I just swallowed a bug, HACK! COUGH! GAG! What should I do? What should I do?" He started to panic flailing his arms in the air.

"For shit sakes Yoh just swallow the damn thing and get the tent up, I'm tired and want to sleep!" Anna yelled.

Yoh stopped running around and swallowed deeply with a pained expression on his face.

"Eww, no way you swallowed that thing that is so nasty!" Horo said sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"Says the guy who ate skittles off of the floor of a train!" Ren retorted.

Anna looked over at him quickly, "What about the Skittles?"

Ren froze on the spot, "Skittles? Who said anything about Skittles? I didn't hear anything about Skittles?"

"You just said something about the Skittles," Anna growled.

"No I didn't," Ren rambled off. "Yoh did you hear anything about Skittles? No? Alrighty then let's get that tent up."

"And there goes the peace," Horo whispered to himself.

"Insert rod A into hole A1," Ren read looking over the tent instructions, then he looked up over the paper, "And if I hear one more person laugh about inserting rods into holes I will personally stick a rod up their hole," a dangerous tone creeping into his voice

Horo sighed loudly, "What a spoil sport."

"No kidding," Yoh whispered back.

"Insert rod A into hole A1!" Ren yelled at them.

"And that's what she said," Horo laughed but was cut off when a pine cone hit him in the head.

Two hours and many swear words later the tent was almost set up.

"The last pole," Yoh said triumphantly. He leaned down bending the pole so it would fit into the hole. SWWWMACK! It flew back nailing Yoh in the face.

This event was followed by the use of many select words, most starting with F some with S and D but mostly F, to put it simply lets just say words were used that caused a near by camper to cover her young sons ears.

"This is like camping with the Osborn's," Horo sighed shaking his head.

Yoh lay on the ground moaning, "Ow my face."

Ren sighed pulling Yoh up on his feat, "Just walk it off you jam tart."

"Well now that you're finally done I'm going to take a nap," Anna announced unzipping the tent. Suddenly she turned around pointing her finger at them. "And if anyone wakes me up…"

"Don't worry I know what will happen if we wake you up," Yoh shuddered as he remembered memories he wanted to forget.

Yoh, Ren and Horo decided to take a walk down to the river to stay occupied and stay away from death my Anna.

"Well so far I would rate this vacation R for retarded," Ren growled to himself.

"Ya, maybe but the water feels good after being in that hot car all day," Horo said lowering himself into the clear water and sighing in content letting his eyes drift closed.

Ren rubbed his arms with his hands, "This river is to cold…no wait I found a warm spot."

Horo opened up one eye, "Oh I just peed."

Yoh and Ren bolted out of the water screaming.

Yoh rubbed his hands all over his body, "I feel like I need to take an acid bath now."

For cooking they decided to fire up the propane stove that Horo had brought along, which isn't all that great of a plan.

PROPANE+FIRE+IDIOTSPAIN.

"Is the gas on?" Horo asked leaning his head down towards the burner.

"I don't know is it" Ren replied.

Horo clenched his teeth angrily, "I just asked you that question. And if your going to be a knob about it shut your face!"

Rens face instantly turned red, "This is your stupid stove remember."

"Cha, I know that. Just give me the lighter and I'll see if it will light," Horo grabbed the lighter from Ren who cautiously took a few steps back.

Horo fiddled around with the lighter, "Stupid child safety thing, why do they even put them on lighters if your to stupid to know how to use a lighter properly you shouldn't have one in the first pla…" WHOOSH! Flames shot out from the burner and soon the sickening smell of burning hair filled the air.

Horo was laying on the ground smoking, all the while yelling at Ren who was kicking him, all the while claiming to be helping to put out the fire. In the end Horo was no worse for ware but he was missing some of his eyebrows.


End file.
